Siempre te protegeré
by Aoi Phantomhive
Summary: -Lizzy yo siempre te protegeré- le dijo apartándola un poco para verla a los ojos y que no le quedara duda de que así seria, después volvió a abrazarla. -Siempre te protegeré Lizzy. Ella sonrió para sus adentros pues sabía que así sería.


Hola a todos! Bueno apenas comencé en esta pagina, a subir fics me refiero, por que realmente conozco esta pagina desde hace mucho tiempo.

Espero que les guste esta historia llevaba algún tiempo dándome vueltas en la cabeza, así que aquí esta. Esta ubicada en la infancia de Ciel y Lizzy tienen 7 y 8 años Edward el hermano de Lizzy debe estar en la adolescencia, contiene una leve mención de lo ocurrido en el capitulo 57 del manga, que fue el que me inspiro, en verdad si no han leído el manga se los recomiendo es una muy muy buena historia.

Y bueno tengo que decir que Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, si no que es propiedad de Yana Toboso-Sensei

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo

_-Pensamiento._

Bueno disfruten la historia

**Siempre te protegeré**

Que calor hacia esos días, sí desde que el verano comenzó hacia un calor infernal, y es que a la familia Middleford se le ocurrió salir de vacaciones a una isla tropical logrando en el acto convencer a la familia Phantomhive de acompañarlos.

- Flashback -

-Es bueno que de vez en cuando te des un descanso y disfrutes de pasar tiempo con tu familia- comentó el Márquez Middleford.

-Sí, tienes razón los acompañaremos- respondió el conde Phantomhive con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien ya está decidido- contestó Middleford con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba al conde pero este sintió que se asfixiaba debido a la falta de aire provocada por tan fuerte abrazo.

-De acuerdo pero suéltame-

-Lo siento, me emocioné-

- Fin de Flashback -

Y así es como ahora se encontraba en esta situación, acalorada, aburrida y sin nada que hacer. No es que no le gustara la idea de salir de vacaciones con su familia y con Ciel, en verdad le agradaba, pero ya se les habían acabado los juegos y no se les ocurrian mas, y aun que Ciel era muy bueno jugando ajedrez, a ella no le gustaba ese juego y nunca había intentado aprenderlo. También siendo ella de un país frío como Inglaterra el calor se volvía insoportable, además los hijos de las otras familias que se encontraban vacacionando parecían divertirse más, pero sus padres no dejaban que fueran a jugar con ellos, no entendía por que, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye Ciel, vayamos a jugar con esos niños- señalando a unos niños ingleses que a lo lejos jugaban con una pelota.

(Hey pásamela, a mi, a mi, vamos ven por ella).

-Pero Lizzy, nuestros padres nos ordenaron no jugar con ellos.

-Pero…

-¡Hey enano! No molestes a mi hermanita- Dijo Edward acercándose ya que a su parecer Lizzy quería llorar seguramente por algo que dijo Ciel, pero esta era solo una táctica de la niña para obtener lo que quería.

-Yo no la estoy molestando- Se defendió Ciel, lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos, y es que a Edward solo le gustaba molestarlo.

-¡Edward ven, vamos a nadar!- Lo llamó una jovencita de la misma edad que el, que por cierto era muy bonita y al serlo lograba que este muchacho babeara por ella.

-¡Si ya voy!-contestó- Oye enano, no quiero que estés molestando a mi hermanita o tratando de conquistarla por que te irá muy mal

_-Mira quien habla-_ pensó Ciel al ver a su primo alejarse.

-¡Lizzy, Ciel! Vengan es hora de comer- Llamó la madre de Ciel.

-Lizzy será mejor que vayamos y que no pienses más en ir a jugar con esos niños-

-Mmm- Infló sus mejillas en forma de reproche, pero por el momento no le quedaba de otra, tenia que ir a comer o si no la reñirían por no querer hacerlo.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, con chistes y risas todos estaban muy contentos pero ella seguía muy aburrida, es que la idea de que sería mas divertido si jugaba con esos niños se había arraigado en su joven mente y no la dejaba en paz, sin mas se excusó diciendo que estaba cansada que iría a su habitación a descansar.

Llegó a su habitación dispuesta a buscar que hacer, en verdad que lo estaba, pero al ver la ventana abierta y que esta no estaba tan lejos del suelo los planes fueron otros, iría a buscar a esos niños para jugar, ya era claro que Ciel no la acompañaría, así que se dispuso a recorrer las calles de aquella cuidad sola, si lo cierto era que no era muy grande lo cierto también era que tampoco sabia donde se hospedaban aquellos chicos, lo mas probable es que tardara en encontrarlos, por un momento la duda la invadió, pero logró disiparla al recordar lo felices que se veían aquellos niños jugando, así que salió por la ventana.

Algunas horas habían pasado y Lizzy no lo había buscado para jugar o algo así, pensó que tal vez se habría quedado dormida, pero no terminó de convencerse de ello y fue a buscarla, le preocupaba.

-Lizzy ¿Estas ahí?-Dijo llamando a la puerta.

-Vamos ábreme- Espero un momento, pero el heredero del conde no tenia mucha paciencia y decidió entrar. Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando no la encontró, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y la preocupación lo invadió

-_Oh no Lizzy-_ Entonces Salió a buscarla, no le diría a nadie si no ella estaría en problemas y el no quería eso.

Llevaba un rato buscándolos, pero al fin los encontró, estaban en la plaza jugando de nuevo con su pelota y como eran 3, seguro que no se aburrían tanto como ella, sin pensarlo se acerco a ellos para jugar.

-Hola quiero jugar con ustedes- comentó Elizabeth embozando una hermosa sonrisa propia de una linda damita inglesa.

-Los niños voltearon a verla, pero al parecer ella no fue de su agrado ya que su mirada reflejaba desprecio.

-Y ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaremos jugar?- Dijo el que parecía ser el mayor entre ellos.

-Bueno… yo… esto…-Comenzó a balbucear, los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de ella, no había causado buena impresión eso no le agradaba, los niños no eran como creía, las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo planeó.

-¿Crees que por ser hija del Márquez Middleford eres mejor que nos otros y por eso nos das órdenes?- Secundó uno de los chicos

-Yo no…- Sus ojos se aguaban, y no lo soportó más, así que comenzó a llorar.

Ciel no tenia idea de donde podría estar su prometida, sabia que había salido a buscar a esos niños, pero no sabia donde los podía encontrar, encima de todo, estaba sola podría perderse o algo peor, eso lo tenia muy preocupado por eso intensificó su búsqueda, playa, callejones, parques, en los demás hoteles y cuanto lugar se le ocurría, pero no la encontraba. Su alma por fin descansó cuando en la playa a lo lejos la divisó entre la gente, pero no fue mucha su tranquilidad cuando se percató de que estaba llorando. Corrió hasta donde se encontraba y la llamó.

-¡Lizzy!

-¡Ciel!- Dijo Elizabeth entre esperanzada y sorprendida y también un tanto temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar, pero corrió a refugiarse con él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Lizzy? Sabes muy que no debías salir y ¿Por qué estas llorando?- La cuestionó, gentil pero firme.

-Lo siento Ciel….

-Así que el también viene contigo, el hijo del conde Phantomhive-Dijo con sorna el mayor de ellos.

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Lizzy?-Preguntó Ciel.

-A esa niña yo no le hice nada, es muy llorona…

Ciel no quiso prestarle mucha atención, sabia que si lo hacia se molestaría y por ello se meterían en problemas.

-… y también tonta.

Ciel trató de contenerse, pero como familiar, amigo y sobre todo prometido de Lizzy, no podía dejar que la insultasen, por eso la defendió de la única forma que a sus 7 años se ocurrió y se lanzó sobre el chico a golpearlo, los otros dos niños al ver lo que hacia Ciel también se metieron a golpearlo. Pronto se vieron envueltos en una pelea de 3 contra 1

-Ciel ¡no!- Lloraba Lizzy y este seguía defendiéndose lanzando golpes y patadas a la vez que era golpeado y tiraban de el.

Edward paseaba tranquilamente por la plaza con la chica que conoció en el viaje, hasta que un tumulto de gente seguido de algunos gritos llamó su atención, era la voz de Lizzy.

Excusándose con su acompañante se acercó para ver que pasaba.

-¡Lizzy!. Dijo al momento que la abrazaba, pero se sorprendió al ver a Ciel peleando contra otros 3 niños que eran hijos de importantes comerciantes Ingleses, adinerados, pero de mala familia, no solían ser muy amables y la prueba estaba en que un niño tranquilo como lo solía ser Ciel estuviera peleando con ellos. Entonces uno de ellos dijo.

-Esa niña es tonta, no se por que te enojas solo digo la verdad.

Ese comentario no le agrado en absoluto a Edward, ahora entendía todo, siendo así también entraría a la pelea, pero fue detenido por un oficial de policía.

-¡Deténganse!- Ordeno, y al ver que no lo hacían tuvo que separarlos.

-Muchacho ¿Conoces a estos niños?- Le preguntó el oficial

-Ella es mi hermanita, a los demás no los conozco dijo con total indiferencia

-No el…- iba a decir algo Elizabeth pero su hermano la interrumpió

-Bueno el -señalando a Ciel- es mi primo, a los demás si no los conozco.

-¡Oh por dios, ¿Qué les hicieron?- Gritó una señora gorda que usaba un vestido pomposo y collar de perlas, que tenia una actitud insufrible -¡Ustedes fueron!- Señalando a los Middleford y a Ciel.- ¡Ustedes le hicieron esto a mis niños!-Sonaba terriblemente enojada y su cara se había puesto roja de ira-¡Vengan ahora!, que iremos a ver a sus padres- Dijo llevándolos consigo.

-Está bien nosotros nos haremos cargo- contestó el conde Phantomhive

-No se preocupe señora Gallagher- Esta vez fue el padre de Lizzy quien respondió mientras la conducían a la puerta con sus hijos. Tuvieron que soportarla por 2 horas con sus interminables quejas y demás, que bueno que se iba, pero calmarla les había costado no solo trabajo si no también algunas acciones de la compañía para que no comentará nada de lo ocurrido al volver a Inglaterra.

-¿Pero que estaban pensando? Preguntó autoritaria Francis, madre de Lizzy y Edward

-Ellos comenzaron- replicó Lizzy

-No importa quien comenzó ustedes no debieron continuar- regañó la madre de Ciel

-Y tu Lizzy no debiste salirte sin permiso y menos a buscar a esos niños, cuando te dijimos que no lo hicieras fue por que sabemos que clase de personas son.-Le reprendió su madre

-Estarán castigados lo que resta del viaje- Sentenció la condesa.

Edward solo escuchaba todo en silencio desde su lugar, si no fuera por el oficial seguro que también estaría sufriendo el castigo

-Elizabeth ven, debo presentarte a alguien- La llamó la marquesa invitándola a seguirla.

Entonces Edward se acercó a Ciel y le dijo

-Odio admitirlo pero, tal vez no seas tan malo después de todo, me refiero a que tal vez no seas tan malo para mi hermana, demostraste ser valiente al defenderla de aquellos niños.-Comentó desviando la mirada, en verdad que no quería decirle eso pero debía Ciel se lo merecía.

Ciel se sorprendió un poco por esto, pero le agradó saber que su primo no era tan odioso como pensaba, así que le sonrió.

-En fin, cuídala, pero solo cuando yo no pueda ¿entendiste?- y sin decir mas se marchó.

Lizzy regresó de donde su madre, quedando ellos 2 solos en la estancia. Él la observó y vio su fragilidad, por eso se prometió que siempre la cuidaría y Edward no tenía que pedírselo, el siempre lo haría.

-Mi, madre dice que me contratará una dama de compañía, su nombre es Paula- comentó un tanto deprimida, el seguía observándola. Se produjo un momento de silencio.

-Ciel perdón, por lo de hoy, perdóname-dijo mientras se lanzaba con suavidad a sus brazos.

Sintió la calidez de su abrazo y una enorme felicidad que lo embargaba, entonces correspondió al abrazo, el dolor había sido olvidado solo por estar así, si tenia que recibir golpes o golpear a algunos niños por eso, no le importaba repetirlo y si tenia que ser castigado no le importaba si era por ella o con ella, lo haría mil veces mas si era necesario, por que el la quería y la protegería.

-Muchas gracias Ciel, gracias por protegerme- Le dijo Lizzy quien aun lo abrazaba, fue como si leyera su pensamiento.

-Lizzy yo siempre te protegeré- le dijo apartándola un poco para verla a los ojos y que no le quedara duda de que así seria, después volvió a abrazarla.

-Siempre te protegeré Lizzy

Ella sonrió para sus adentros pues sabía que así sería.

-_Yo también lo haré Ciel_- pensó mientras continuaba abrazada a su prometido, a su Ciel.

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, el ya la había protegido, siempre lo había hecho, ahora era el turno de ella de protegerlo, la necesitaba. No le importaba si el dejaba de pensar que era linda o si ya no la quería mas. Así que tomó sus espadas, si tenia que luchar contra zombis para protegerlo no le importaba, ella lucharía, por que ahora era su turno de protegerlo y así lo haría, siempre lo protegería, por que ella sabia que el también siempre la protegería.

**Owari.**

¿Que les pareció? Coméntenmelo en un review, criticas, sugerencias son bienvenidas. No les tomara mucho tiempo dejar un mensaje con lo que opinan =)


End file.
